The invention relates to a fluorescent lamp module structure, and more particularly, relates to a combined metallic housing which contains and positions a Cold Cathode Flat Fluorescent Lamp (CCFFL), and does not affect the distribution of its electrical field after the fluorescent lamp module structure is assembled, and also improves its luminance uniformity.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of the fluorescent lamp module structure according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the fluorescent lamp module structure of the prior art includes a CCFFL 10 and an integrated metallic housing 20.
The CCFFL 10 being a rectangular box with certain thickness, includes a 1st side 11 on the top, a 2nd side 13 on the bottom, a 3rd side 15 on the left and a 4th side 17 on the right. The 1st side includes a 1st end 12 on the left, a 2nd end on the right, and a middle section between the 1st end 12 and the 2nd end 14. Furthermore, the 1st end 12 has a 1st electrode 22, the 2nd end 14 has a 2nd electrode 24, and the middle section 16 has an exhaust tube 26.
The integrated metallic housing 20 is composed of a base plate 25 and a plurality of upright piece 28 bent upward at a right angle to the base plate 25 with a height that is close to the thickness of the CCFFL 10 for containing and positioning the CCFFL 10.
The air in the sealed chamber (not shown) of CCFFL 10 is drawn out through the exhaust tube 26 and changed into inert gas or mercury vapor. Afterward, a high voltage is applied between the electrodes 12 and 14 to induce electrons jumping from one electrode to another making the electrons collides with gas molecules to excite the inert gas or mercury vapor in the sealed chamber so as to radiate ultraviolet light. In this way, the ultraviolet light can excite xe2x80x9cthe phosphor coatingxe2x80x9d coated on the interior wall of the CCFFL 10 and generate luminescence.
FIG. 2 shows the curves illustrating the effect on the uniformity of a flat lamp when an integrated metallic housing is added. As shown in FIG. 2, the abscissa represents ten samples of the flat lamp, and each sample has nine test points (not shown in the figure) showing the luminance of the uniformly distributed areas. In addition, the ordinate represents the luminescent uniformity. Each sample""s luminescent uniformity is defined as the ratio in percentage value of the lowest illumination to the highest illumination of the same sample among the nine illumination test points.
Curve 2a shows the luminescent uniformity of naked piece of the flat lamp before the integrated metallic housing 20 is added. Curve 2b shows the luminescent uniformity of the flat lamp after integrated metallic housing is added. From the curve 2a and 2b of the FIG. 2, we can see the luminescent uniformity of the CCFFL 10 of the fluorescent lamp module structure of the prior art is lowered in a great extent from an average of 90% before assembling to an average of 50% after assembling. This is due to the combination of the CCFFL 10 with the integrated metallic housing 20 that greatly affects the electric field.
In the light of the above-mentioned disadvantage of the prior art, the invention provides a fluorescent lamp module structure including a CCFFL and a combined metallic housing for containing and positioning the CCFFL. The CCFFL being a rectangular box with a certain thickness including a 1st side, a 2nd side, a 3rd side and a 4th side. Furthermore, the 1st side includes a 1st end having a 1st electrode, a 2nd end having a 2nd electrode and a middle section having an exhaust tube.
In addition, the combined metallic housing is composed of a plurality of xe2x80x9cmetallic housing portionsxe2x80x9d cut from an integrated metallic housing. The integrated metallic housing is composed of a base plate and a plurality of upright piece bent upward at a right angle to the base plate with a height close to the thickness of the CCFFL. Moreover, a plurality of metallic housing portions is formed by a plurality of base plates, which are adjacent to one another, cut from the base plate of the integrated metallic housing. Thus, a plurality of metallic housing portions, adjacent to one another, can efficiently eliminate the effect on the electric field resulting from the adding of integrated metallic housing while the CCFFL is operating. It can restore the luminescent uniformity in a great extent, thereby, greatly improve the quality of the image display.
Regarding the invention""s object, advantages and characteristics as above-mentioned or others can be better understood by the following xe2x80x9cdetailed description of the preferred embodimentsxe2x80x9d.